Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime
" We only wish for the best of Weiss, but we are always following Weiss til the day we die." -Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime (水神ノー龍田姫) is the manifested spirit of Weiss Kyōraku 's Zanpakutō. Appearance Suijin has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair, with two transparent orange visors framing each of his eyes, an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white clouds designs. While his sister Tatsuta-Hime, has light green eyes with red pupils and red hair, and her skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she’s made of porcelain. Two transparent red visors frame each of her eyes. She a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed gray wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gauntlets on his arms, with ornate multicolored designs. Sometime their visors automatically shifts revealing their eyes to be more child-like for Tatsuta-Hime and a pyschotic eyes for Suijin. The True form of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is twin robots that each have their own personalites but they are different when anger or in calm state. Personality Suijin is a considered to be reckless and stubborn while his sister seems to be more calmer but when they are together, Suijin develops a killer-instinct personality where he seems to caused more destruction when he's in his bankai form. Tatsuta-Hime is considered to be a calm side of Weiss' zanpakuto where she manages to keep Weiss in a calmer state whenever Suijin feels that he should be the one to protect her instead of his twin sister. Tatsuta-Hime is deadly innocent and immature, where she has shown to have a darker and more merciless side, mostly in battle or when it comes to Weiss, whom she acts rather emotionally to if she is hurt. Suijin displays cruelty and deceitfulness. He shows absolutely no sympathy for his enemies when killing on a impulsively instinct and is rather casual about it not killing then lie to his twin sister. He is often seen with a wide grin when he is killing his enemies, as he enjoys violence and is prone to starting battles.These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgments, holding treachery and immorality in the highest regards. However, as noted by Tatsuta-Hime, that his crazy and immoral views limit him to performing acts that involves only the simplest of motives and movements as he lacks the necessary restraint and composure to do otherwise if Weiss is injuried or harmed which he can become out of control to handle. These influences are also the foundation of his crudeness and extreme superiority complex, which manifests itself as a continuously torrent of foul language and sudden violent outbursts. Prideful and arrogant, he deems everyone to be inferior to himself, which often leads him to underestimate his enemies, refusing any help from his sister which leads to conflict with his sister. They both share a feeling of compassion when they recognise each other's feelings for Weiss even though they are different races. Suijin earned the name Eater of dreams or God of evil and while Tatsuta-Hime earned the name August Star of Heaven or A good spirit representing the contrast of their personalities. The reason that Suijin is vicious towards his own sister is that Tatsuta-Hime is the one who always speaks for him without his permission but Tatsuta-Hime is the one who always protect him in the first place without considering his feelings in the first place. History 'Powers & Abilities' 'Zanpakutō' Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime can use its seal form without the other half needing to use its form, when sealed is a pure white tanto with no guard. Its hilt is white and the sheath is black when unsheathed it completely turns into another pure white tanto which is mostly used in dual attacks. The way he/she holds his/her zanpakuto is how ninjas hold their weapon, with the blade facing down. Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is known as the strongest unclassified zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Its weapon form during Shikai is a gun and a sword combined which is used in different variations. Some say it can be different to Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto in Shikai form but the method of the handling the Shikai form is different as well. *''' 'Shikai: Sujin no Tatsuta Hime's release command is " '''Dance gracefully, hear the melody of every time your radiance has hit the note, rule everything that is a part of you, flutter your soul to the wind", (優雅に踊り、風になびき、あなたの魂を毎回あなたの輝きは、あなたの一部であることに注意して、ルールのすべてをヒットしているのメロディーを聞く, Yūga ni odori,-fū ni nabiki, anata no tamashī o maikai anata no kagayaki wa, anata no ichibudearu koto ni chūi shite, rūru no subete o hitto shite iru no merodī o kiku). Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime, turns into a blue katana with golden floral pattern and a golden trims on the weapon along with a gun barrel with near the handle there is a trigger which sets off a carousel of reishi bullets located at the handle end of the sword. When Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. ''' 'Shikai Special Ability: When Suijin or Tatsuta-Hime pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. As well using the recoil of the weapon to enhance her speed to deliver multiple blows towards the opponent. *'''Natsu Pisutoru (夏ピストル, ''Summer Pistol''): Revolving her/his body around a single point in a counterclockwise motion, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime swings her/his currently held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upwards. Whilst integrating even more into the technique as and when necessary. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved swords or ceros, Weiss can unleash the full potential of her/his expert swordsmanship to then bombard the enemy with an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions through a clockwise or a counterclockwise motion. *'Fuyu no dansu (冬のダンス, 'Winter Dance)': The focus point of Fuyu no dansu is speed. Using this technique, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime moves with great speed by using Shunpo, moving so quickly that she/he creates countless after-images of herself/himself as she/he moves using her/his spiritual pressure. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass of reishi, allowing Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime to pull off numerous blows to her/his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. However, the disadvantage of this technique due to the ability to move at increased speed, results in Weiss losing the momentum of creating after images of her/his and her/his movements following a predictable pattern and weakening her/his stamina. Since the after-images are not moving independently to each other, it means that the movements are related, if an opponent observes closely enough they can derive what the next move will be and where it will land. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime also proves that an attack with a considerable attack 200cm radius can erase all of the after-images in one blow. *'Sutoraikufōru (ストライクフォール, ''Fall Strike''): By gathering enough reishi into the form of bullets, which she/he uses at the beginning and end of the battle. At its full potential she/he can deliver the final blow that can be used after she/he uses up all of the bullets she/he has inserted into the weapon. The first bullet enhances her/his agility, the second bullet can make repulsion shots as well as binding the opponent, the third bullet makes the Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime inactive for a while allowing Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime to enabling relentless effort to deflect massive blows, the fourth bullet uses space-time manipulation that manipulates the smaller projectiles around her that can also bind a target, the final bullet increases the attack power of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime for split Nano-second, dealing high powered damage with multiple slash attacks. *'Haru sensei (春精製, 'Spring Purification)''': Utilizing the ability of her manipulation over space-time of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's ability, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime concentrates all her/his power into her/his sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of wave-matter to entrap the opponent. After about 10 seconds of binding her/his opponent's movements, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime then sheathes her/his sword into its original form, causing the wave-matter cage to shatter, killing the opponent on contact. Only hits if the opponent is on the ground can break through blocks of all types through spatial-time distortion. * 'Bankai': Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi (バクーノー 天津ミカ母子, Eater of dreams of the August Star of Heaven; God of evil of a good spirit): Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's Bankai specializes in spatial-time distortion; its appearance is a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" (VBCS). Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, when unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective, if not more, than its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a pistol built into its guard, which can be used to fire at point blank range. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a Kama (Japanese sickle), with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end. By custom choice, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a black chains tied to Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime right arm around Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form is similar to that of the Kama and Chain (kusarigama). In this form, Weiss use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. : '''Bankai Special Ability: He/She can move at impressive speeds with using his/her shunpo, he/she also shows above average agility and endurance than an average person. For example, when fighting multiple enemies she maintained constant motion and stayed energized. Because of his/her speed, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime is able to utilize an "after image" Spatial-time technique in which he/she leaves a still image of herself/himself behind, when he/she has actually already moved by also adding his/her reiatsu into the after images that looks like he's/she's still there which can be used to distract his/her opponents. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, he/she can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect projectiles off of his/her blade. Even when sheathed, Suijin's/Tatsuta-Hime's weapon is deadly, as he/she is able to slice his/her opponents in two with just the cleaver-like cover. However, when he/she unsheathes his/her sword, he/she becomes even deadlier, using both the katana and sheath in tandem to demolish her opponents. He/She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime can change the form of the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending black chains which he/she uses with deadly accuracy (similar to the Japanese kusarigama, sickle-and-chain). Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime can slice multiple enemies with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. He/She can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range, bringing them into melee distance. On top of that, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime can fire the pistol while it swings on the chains. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime uses the recoil from the pistol shots to further increase Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's velocity. He/She also uses the momentum of the weapon on the chains as an anchor to maneuver himself/herself in midair. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has the ability of using space-time, and power of god, phenomenon intervention manipulation. It's only blind spot to the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is the amount of control into wielding its full extended power. *'Gatōkānibaru (ガトーカーニバル, 'Gateau Carnival)': Can undo any kind of intervention, including the power of god, phenomenon intervention using spatial-time regression. *'Dorīmuītā (ドリームイーター, ''Dream Eater''): Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime uses his/her Shunpo forward while slashing with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi downward. Making the opponent using up their stamina and hits overhead with a ground bounce effect on midair foes while following by a slow overhead, but great for combo extensions and for punishing certain attacks. *'Kōgeki no Kain (攻撃のカイン, 'Cain's Aggression)': Utilizing the power of the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's Spatial abilities, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime strikes the opponent, then turns his/her sword into a kama and slashes the opponent repeatedly, draining their stamina almost entirely before disintegrating them with a final stab, but is slow to hit before an Initial strike hits overhead. *'Aberu no kaizōdo (アベルの解像度, ''Abel’s Resolution''): The user creates black spatial-time compose swords in the air and with a simple arm motion, the user is able to launch the blades, which then lock on to their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords because of the creation through spatial regression, as they attack the opponent's five sense, making it possible to slice and damage.. *'Beruzebubu no kōgeki (ベルゼブブの攻撃, 'Beelzebub Aggression)': The user materializes the blades through Spatial and time manipulation and sends forth long black blades towards the opponent. The full extent of this technique is unknown because of time and spatial-time manipulation. *'Rukususankuto~usu ( ルクスサンクトゥス, ''Lux Sanctus''): Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime hits the opponent, charges up an enormous sword through the compression of Spatial matter, then slashes them with it through time manipulation it has a very short range, thus Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime must close in on his/her opponent if the move is to be effective. *'Jinsei no owari (人生の終わり, 'Life's End)': When Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, he/she uses the guns pistols' high-speed projectiles to attack that can be used to zone in on the opponent and can cause the opponent to be stunned when hit. *'Kūkan-tekina burēku (空間的なブレーク, ''Spatial Break''): 'Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime counters the opponents attack with a swing of his/her VBCS while spatial and time movements are stopped, instantly killing the enemy. *'Jikan chariotto (時間チャリオット, ''Time Chariot''): Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime spins in a counterclockwise very quickly using Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form then tackles with shoulder. Crosses over opponent which breaks through the opponent's guard. *'Kūkan jikan yugami (空間時間歪み, 'Spatial Time Distortion)': Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form to sets a mark, which explodes soon after. It determines Suijin's/Tatsuta-Hime's stamina that determines placement of mark on his/her body. Then he/she launches on the ground to fires four shots while twirling in the air. It also provides a counter hits following by jams in the barrel of his/her gun forward followed by large energy blast from gun and hits the opponent then a second hit has projectile property for flash kicks while launches opponent on hit which breaks through the opponent's guard. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime fires his/her gun at the ground for additional hits, keeps opponent grounded and has significant pushback. *'Jikan kaiki-hō nashi. 1 (時間回帰法なし。1, ''Time Regression Law no. 1''): Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime performs a twirling combo of sword slashes, then he/she spin swords in a counterclockwise motion to lifts the enemy off the ground, them slam them back down. The swords can damage the opponent at close range, but does no damage to user's body following by spinning towards opponent slashing, then perform a combo of sword attacks to immobilize the opponent first and fires gunshots that knock opponent away. *'Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 (空間的攻撃法はありません。 0, 'Spatial Aggression Law no. 0)': This Technique allows Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime to push away all damage inflicted on him/her, including all physical and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks will inflict on him/her; he/she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from structures to other people. Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime claims that this technique cannot be rationalized; even if there is no openings in battle, Encountering Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 will still push any damage away injuries from Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime though it can be seen once during a fight, Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime can also create a defensive barrier that stops an opponent's attack in its tracks through spatial-time manipulation. Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 can even push away Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime' own self-inflicted injuries. *'Kūkan papiyon Jikan Sutain Hōshu (空間パピヨン'時間'スタイン'砲手, ''Spatial Papillion Time Stein Gunner''): When Suijin/Tatsuta-Hime uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, is activated when he/she shots someone with the reishi bullets, it turns the target's skill level up to her level. Despite the fact that the reishi bullets needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is a nearly death condition; Suijin's/Tatsuta-Hime's Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form has the ability of phenomenon intervention manipulation. As a side effect, the victim and the user will only be marked with Papillion butterfly on the back of their left hand. This effect's duration will only last for only one hour. Relationships Trivia * Quotes * Behind the Scenes Suijin is based off of Vice from Karakuri Doji Ultimo Tatsuta-Hime is based off of from Doji Ultimo Suijin and Tatsuta-Hime's personality is based off of Vice and Ultimo from Karakuri Doji Ultimo Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's zanpakuto Shikai form Phantasy Star Portable 2i and Weiss' zanpakuto is based off of Blake Belladonna's weapon Gambol Shroud of RWbY. Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's Zanpakuto attacks are based off of Soul Eater, Blazblue, and the Legacy weapons from BlazBlue. Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's Zapakuto ability are based off from Blake Belladonna from RWBY's abilities and the Legacy weapons of BlazBlue.